This invention relates to a new and more effective method of treatment for problems such as hemorrhoids, vulvo-vaginitis, or similar. Commonly in such problems a suppository is utilized to apply medication. However, in hemorrhoids, and volvovaginitis commonly, the problem is not only limited to the internal area and involves the internal and external areas, the mucosa and the skin surrounding the opening. Thus, in these problems using the medication internally with suppositories would not be completely effective for the treatment of external areas. Also when the suppositories are used alone in the form which is commonly practiced, the medication will ooze out and contaminate the adjacent areas of the body, the underwear, and may be the dress as well. For these reasons this applicant has introduced a new method and means of application of medicine which not only provides medication both internally and externally, but also prevents the oozing of medication and reaching the underwear. This method utilizes a combination of suppository and special medicated pads with a non-permeable protective cover outside which prevented the medication from diffusing from the medicated pad and contaminating the uninvolved skin and the dress. In the application which is now pending, the applicant introduced these units in two forms one with having the medication on the suppository and also in the center of the pad, second providing a model of suppository and a pads in a dry format so that the medication could be applied to the dry unit and then utilized. This application mainly concentrates in the second idea and provides a father improved version of method of applications of the medication to this suppository and pad combination and to make it far more easier to be utilized, by introducing an adaptor that can be screwed on the top of medication tube, to provide a measured amount of medication directly and also it introduces a degradable pads that will disintegrate if drops in the toilets as well as using a 3rd pad to allow further cleanness.